Dearly Beloved
by ConcoctionMaster
Summary: There are moments in life when the decisions you make significantly impact the outcome of your future. Such is the case for a nearly immortal woman who must live with the outcome for centuries.
1. Chapter 1

_Dearly Beloved_

_Prologue_

The Gods always came to the small village, Skjolden, upon the first snowfall of the year and at the same time, mortals from the nether regions of eighth century Norway gathered in the town to host a large, glorious, festival to welcome and acknowledge their Deities.

The mortals brought numerous things: pottery crafted by the most skilled hands, fine silks and furs sowed by delicate fingers, a delicious feast prepared by the best cooks, powerful booze brewed by those with rough hands and burly arms, and ,what the Gods enjoyed the most, women of opulent beauty who knew only how to please a man.

The Gods who indulged the mortals the year 810 A.D were the mighty God of Thunder, Thor, the mischievous God of Trickery, Loki, and the Warriors Three: Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun. Just as the past two hundred years, the Gods, and the mortals, enjoyed themselves to the fullest. And to officially end this festive day ten women would be displayed to the Gods.

* * *

><p>The women stood bare within the Town hall's throne room, facing the King's cathedra where Thor sat. Beside him was his brother Loki while the Warriors Three scrutinized each woman. Thor always chose last for he cared less which woman bed him, yet Loki, sometimes, didn't select one at all. Unlike his callous brother, who fornicated whatever flashed itself at him, he only fostered his desires when believing a woman to be worthy enough to saturate his needs.<p>

"Hmmm…why is this one blindfolded?" Fandral spoke. Immediately the Madam, the owner of these women, answered,

"This one, sire, is a sorceress. Her eyes contain a dangerous magic."

"Sorceress? A mortal capable of magic?" Thor jeered.

"'Tis true, sires. With a look in her eyes and your will vanishes."

"Do you think us weak, mortal?" Fandral asked playfully,

"We are Gods, no mortal magic has effect on us."

"Do you wish me to remove the blindfold, sire?" the Madam queried. It was Loki who responded,

"Remove it." swiftly she stood behind the blinded woman, whispering promises of despair should she misbehave, and rid of the black cloth upon her face. Yet the woman bowed her head, obscuring her eyes from view.

"Raise your head mortal." Loki, mildly, ordered. She hesitated, but obeyed the God. And upon seeing her eyes he felt his heart slightly rush. Such a brilliant greyish blue, like fog failing to hide the water beneath it.  
>"There's no need to mask an item so alluring." Fandral said as he cupped the woman's cheek and examined her eyes.<p>

"They are quite tempting." Thor agreed, and Loki could feel his brother's words hammering at his chest. Perhaps he would indulge himself this day.

"What are you called, woman?" He inquired.  
>"She is-" the Madam began but a harsh and spiteful glared from the God of Trickery silenced her. The woman looked to the Madam, her countenance revealing her anxiousness and uncertainty.<p>

"Look here." Loki demands softly, and she reluctantly obeyed.

"I…I am Godiva, my Lord."

"A fitting name for a beauty as this." Fandral said. Loki left his brother's side, descending a few steps leading to the throne. Fandral moved away as he stood before the woman taking her arm and running his slim fingers along her skin. It was a smooth light brown. And her hair seemed darker than his own, perhaps even darker than staring down into a bottomless pit. He urged her closer, personally examining such radiant eyes. Could she really render ones will useless with just these?

"Has your interest peaked brother?" Thor questioned, leaning forward in the cathedra. He knew his brother to be picky but this was the first time he'd seen him so engrossed over a female.

"Are you willing to be mine, Godiva." Loki spoke in a hushed tone only she could hear.

"Whatever you desire, my Lord, I will oblige." She replied quietly as well.

"No, I want you to think of yourself, not me." he snapped. The woman glanced at the Madam causing Loki to roughly grab her by the mandible to keep her focused.

"What do you desire, woman?" he watched her muse for a moment, wanting to chuckle at her confused expression. This God did not need to ask such trivial questions. Why did he not ravish her right there and then if he desired her so much? If she were to respond sincerely the Madam would punish her. But if she lied to the God, no doubt, she would feel a wrath that could kill her.

"I long for…" she began, swallowing thickly as her heart raced.

"I long to be with my family." Loki chuckled mockingly,

"Were you taken from your home?"

"No, my Lord. They are dead." He frowned.

"You wish for death?"

"I…I just want to be free."

"…and if I were to grant you this freedom. What will be my reward?"

"You will gain the most loyal worshipper, who will spread your cause for as long as she breathes." Loki grinned and caressed Godiva's cheek with his knuckles. Even though he is a well-known God amongst the mortals rarely any of them were devout to him. And if this mortal truly could influence others with just a look, it would not be long when his name would ring throughout temples. But he needed to confirm this ability-did she really posses magic? And if she did he would gladly grant her wish.

"You will have your freedom, if you kill that whore with just your eyes." Loki says and his grin grows wider upon viewing the woman's shocked expression when she realized he was referring to the Madam.

"I am not a murderer, you cannot ask such a request from me." she retorts, much to his disdain.

"That woman has made a slave of you. Even if I free you now, you would not have a day to enjoy it, unless you learn to fight against those who oppress you. The price of freedom always comes with tribulations, but you must have the spirit to achieve it. I will request this once more and will not repeat myself. Kill the woman who has oppressed you and you will know freedom."


	2. Chapter 2

_One_

"Miss Lorita, there's a man wearing a suit at the front desk asking for you. Is he your boyfriend?" overzealous Zola asks in a sing-song tone.

"Ooo, Miss Lorita has boyfriend?" Mercé croons

"What does he look like! Is he handsome!" Mio joins,

"Girls! I don't have a boyfriend. What's with your heads this morning?" I intervene before they get any other 'creative' ideas. It's only eight in the morning and their twelve year old bodies are filled with too much energy.

"I'll be back, warm up and Manuela will lead routine seven." They all groan at the mention of routine seven but follow my instructions. I leave the dance studio and head down the ridiculously long hallway to the front desk. And the whole time I'm walking I imagine exactly who could be waiting for me, unfortunately I have an accurate intuition-which was correct once again. None other than Phil Coulson smiles at me, holding a black tablet in hand and holding it out for me to take-as if I have a choice.

"Well, if it isn't Philly roll. How has life been, huh? Shield been treatin' you well?"

"Life is hectic, as usual, and I can't believe you still remember that stupid nickname." He replies and further urges the tablet into my hand, which I still refuse to touch.

"So, you here for a little reminiscin' or somethin'?"

"No, Shield needs you."

"You guys know that I'm retired, right?"

"We're well aware." And he physically forces the tablet in my hand. I groan, wondering what the hell they want this time. I power on the device, instantly all the secrets I need to see appear on the screen. My eyes and mouth open wide, and I nearly drop the tablet; in big bold letters are the words Avengers Initiative.

"I thought the project was trashed." I say scrolling through the info, now completely interested. I see a gif of a massive bulking green figure tearing apart a city.

"There has been a, uh, big problem. And this may be the only way to solve it."

"What kind of problem?" I frown when seeing a gif of the God of Thunder.

"An other-worldly problem. You remember when that blonde thunder guy appeared couple years ago?"

"Yeah." I was there, silly Philly, how could I forget.

"Another guy like him showed up and he's not so friendly."

* * *

><p>"You're leaving? Why!" Malak, the youngest of the group, whines.<p>

"Is it that man! Do I need to give him a piece of my mind!" Zola yells,

"Oh, we'll all give him a piece!" Kimiko, who's just as crazy as Zola, rants and all the girls, excluding Manuela, stomp towards the lobby.

"Now now girls, please listen to teacher, for once." I demand seriously, really wanting to shout but it would do no good. They quit their foolish behavior and sit before me, all pouting like babies.

"I'm well aware the dance competition is a week away, that's why I've called Miss Maiha to substitute for me."

"What! that old bat!" Mio says and earns the evil eye from me, shutting her up for good.

"Trust me, with her supervision you'll do just fine. We'll keep in touch through Skype, and I'll definitely watch the competition on tv. I know this is sudden but it's an emergency and I have to go. I don't have a choice." I emphasize the last part.

"When will you be back?" Manuela, the only calm one of the group, asks sadly.

"It, uh, may be a couple of weeks. But I promise to watch your performance, which means you've gotta promise to kick butt!"

"'Course we will!" Zola cheers.

"That's what I'm talkin' about! Spirit! Lets bring it in girls." We all gather in a circle, each hand placed on top of another in the center.

"You girls have absolute talent. You've won eight out of eight competitions and now its time to win the one that matters most. There's only one way to the top and the best way is through success. Don't win this for me, win this to achieve the goal you've all worked super hard for. So, what are you gonna do!"

"Win" they all yell.

* * *

><p>"You think Fury missed me?" I ask Philly, who chuckles nervously. Yep, he did not miss me at all. When I was a Shield agent I had a practiced tendency to not follow orders. But the job always got done, in my own special way.<p>

"So, is there a reason why we're going to New York?" just before boarding a private plane I overheard the pilots talking about the quickest route there.

"To get Stark."

"…Stark…as in Tony Stark?"

"Yes the guy that really dislikes you." Well, joy, when did they make him an Avenger? I thought he's too unpredictable and selfish to be a team player.

"We, obviously, can't get a hold of the thunder man and Fury is getting very desperate." He answers, as if reading my mind.

"What, exactly, do you need me for?"

"Fury thinks your abilities would be useful for handling the big guy."

"The big guy?"

"You know, Bruce Banner, well, the Hulk." Oh shit.

"Does Fury realize how risky it could be for me to try and, uh, _influence_ him." My ability is powerful but it only works on beings with measurable power. The Hulk's strength is unlimited. He could pulverize me into dust.

"Don't worry your not there just for that. Fury also thinks you could get Barton back."

"Clint? What happened to him?"

"He's been compromised." Holy shit!

"Does Natasha know?"

"She's aware."

"Does it have to do with the alien guy?" he nods his head.

"Well, when I get my hands on 'im he's in for a serious ass woopin'! No one brainwashes my kid."

"What? Barton isn't your kid?"

"He minus well be, I practically raised the boy."

"No, you raised Natasha, Barton grew up in a circus."

"I was partnered with him for two years and gave him plenty of motherly advice, so, he counts as my child."

"Not biologically."

"You're no fun."


End file.
